Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Quantum Odyssey
by Shdowblade
Summary: It is a time of unrest. The gundams will soon return however, they will not be alone. New powers rise to challenge the A-Laws, an unlikely hero emerges to change the destiny of all. Who will win? Read and Find out.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Quantum Odyssey

(See Disclaimer at the bottom of the Chapter)

* * *

Prologue: The Crossroads of Fate

A.D. 2307 Celestial Being Lunar Station, Veda Control Room (after Aeolia Schenberg was killed)

…"The fact that someone has come to this place with evil intentions mean tells me that unfortunately the world has not turned out as I desired. So, Humans are still foolish, they still love war and, they're still guiding this world to destruction. Thankfully y, I still believe that humanity can save itself, and I wish to entrust it with the power to do so. This whole world and humanity must change its ways no matter what."…

(Within Veda itself)

"Primary system functions compromised, system trap enabled. Probability of cryogenic reanimation 0.0%, Trans-Am System remote activation protocols enabled. Primary contingency enabled probability of Celestial Being success with current technology base 12.48%, estimated timeframe to develop appropriate technology base four to six years. Secondary firewall penetrated, system compromise imminent, engaging tertiary partitions for secondary contingency, secondary firewall penetrated, scanning world networks for target individual with highest compatibility with predetermined parameters. Secondary systems compromised, Target located at 78.35% match to parameters, engaging data packet transfer and system auto erase. Tertiary Firewall penetration imminent, Logic Bomb standby, data transfer complete, data auto erased, tertiary firewall penetrated, Logic Bomb Enabled."…

Crossroad Residence, Apartment complex, Union Special Economic Zone, Tokyo (2 Minutes later)

Saji Crossroad was in the midst of crippling state of depression between the horrific physical and emotional scarring of his girlfriend Louise and the death of his sister Kinue he wasn't sure of anything anymore. As he dragged himself of the couch after watching the battle between the UN Forces and those three Gundams for the fifth time he decided to check his e-mail and possibly send a message to Louise and hope she'd reply. As he was composing his message his screen pixilated and a new image appeared, it was an image of the man from the recording Celestial Being had used to introduce their selves to the world.

The image appeared to be staring right at him. "Greetings Saji Crossroad I am Aeolia Schenberg or rather what's left of him, and I have information that pertains to the events that have recently shattered your perceptions of the world."

"What?" Saji said both frightened and confused.

"I will need you to interface the highest capacity portable memory drive with this computer and sever all network connections; quickly we don't have much time."

Still in shock over these events Saji began to do what the man told him. "Alright, that's done now what?" Saji said aloud to himself.

"Now mister Crossroad I can explain to you the unfortunate events that have brought the two of us into this situation as well as how to try and rectify it." Dr. Schenberg said gaining the sudden attention of Saji who realized the man on his computer screen could talk back to him...

Physical Rehabilitation Ward, La Clínica Universidad de Navarra, Pamplona, Spain, Advanced European Union, (10 days later)

Louise Halevy despite losing her entire family and her lower left arm, she still found the energy to go on. At the moment she was sitting up in her bed at the clinic where she was undergoing physical rehabilitation for the previously mentioned injury. She sat there with a computer in front of her as she tried to get used to the robotic training prosthetic placed where her hand used to be. She felt numb, not the heavy painkillers she was on but from the e-mail she had just read. It was her latest and possibly even final message from Saji.

In it he told her that his sister Kinue had been murdered for coming too close to the truth about certain aspects of Celestial Being and he was now on the run for learning them as well. He reminded her of the promise they had made to meet again in space and that he would honor it but he had to lay low for a while. With what she now knew Louise had an epiphany 'Celestial Being, I will break you' she thought to herself.

As she finished this thought a man with short green hair and a beautiful androgynous face entered her room and said; "Greetings Louise Halevy, I am Ribbons Almark and I have a proposition you might find _very_ interesting." He said in nonchalant manner.

"I'm listening." She said compelled…

A.D. 2311 (Lagrange Point 5)

In a quiet, empty region of space all seemed well however, from a small almost unnoticeable point in space a small burst of energy flashed to life; steadily increasing in size and radiance until it burst open in mass conflagration of light and energy leaving only a swirling vortex of energy. From this aperture however an incredible sight, nineteen ships came forth in the silent majesty of space with the purpose of bringing reason to a world gripped in chaos being lead forth by a massive three hundred and eighty meter long battleship each with massive wings extending out another hundred and twenty. This ship was the clearly flagship of the fleet. It held the heaviest armament of any other ship in the fleet and one of the larger hangar bays

As the final ship, a four hundred twenty meter long tender know to the fleet at the ReHOME escaped from the vortex, the portal seemed to collapse in on itself leaving no physical trace it was ever there.

Girty Lue (Block II)-class Battleship Odyssey_(Same time)_

"Transit complete, all hands accounted for Captain." A Latina in her late twenties with emerald green eyes and, black hair with golden-brown highlights said to her commanding officer as she checked her consol.

"Kapitän Halburton, Kapitän Glenn reports nineteen vessels with minor stress fractures along der outer hulls as a result of transit through da wormhole." A man with pale blue eyes, long platinum blond hair and, a thick German accent said.

Captain James "Jim" Halburton son of the late Admiral, Lewis Halburton took the in information of two of his most trusted officers, the helmswoman, Rosa Mendez and, his executive officer, Count Maximilian Rudolph Krieger Gerhardt von Zeppelin (Max for short, "Zep" by the Captain to the Counts chagrin) and made his decision, "Contact the ReHOME, get Lowe and some Junk Techs to help with the repairs also, have our 'resident expert' get up here from the engine room." A beeping sound came off the captain's armrest consol and with that the holographic form of Aeolia Schenberg appeared.

"Well, I can see that the easy part of this mission is complete." He stated calmly.

"Only you would find charting the migration routes and, psychokinetic abilities of the Winged Whales then, using that knowledge to open one of the weak spots in the space-time continuum they generated to create a stable trans-universal wormhole easy." Jim said cynically.

"Compared to trying to appeal to the better nature of humanity as a whole yes, tampering with the fundamental forces of the universe is easier." Aeolia said pointedly. Just as the argument was about to become more heated, a new figure stepped or floated actually onto the bridge.

"Well, we've obviously survived the trip now what?" an older, more confidant and, frankly emboldend Saji Crossroad asked.

"You tell me this is yours and Schenburg's universe after all." Jim said annoyed.

"Yeah, well our Intel is a little dated, the fact that the three main power blocs have merged while we were gone proves that. Aeolia could you see if 8, Doctor Glenn and, yourself could find a way to use the stealth probes we sent here three month ago to pirate a signal onto net and bring us up to speed?"

"It should be fairly straightforward if we were to network the main computers if the ReHOME, Odyssey, Ortigia and, the_Endeavour." The holographic genius said. "Captain if I may have tour leave?" He said to Jim._

_"Fine by me and I'm sure Glenn and Satan's A.I. will relish the opportunity." Jim said sarcastically. _

_"Don't forget the clock is ticking for when the Tenders and the Anchorage stations are sent through." Mendez added._

"Well I suppose we need some executive decisions made, am I right, Commander Crossroad?"

"Huh… What!? Me? But I thought that you'd…" Saji said interrupted

"Saji, I came here as the Captain of the Odyssey and that's all I plan to do, If there is any one person here to lead this increasingly suicidal expedition it'd the man who got us all to sign up for it in the first place and that'd be you my friend." Jim said with a grin.

"I'm not so sure that…" Saji said interrupted again.

"C'mon Saji, after all the crazy shit we've been through; Librarian, Garcia's coup, the Proteus virus and the 'Jupiter Empire'. Throughout all of that I was the one who called the shots but you were the nice guy with the trusting face that got everyone else to at least hear us out. More than that you're good listener, a competent negotiator, a brilliant engineer thanks to Lowe and Schenburg and, Between Yamato, Zala and, La Flaga one of the best Mobile Suit pilots I've ever met. So I won't be taking a 'no' for an answer, got that!" The captain said with a note of rage.

"Alright…" Saji said after taking a deep breath. "Here's what were gonna do…"

* * *

Alright the Prologue is up. First off I do not own either Mobile Suit Gundam 00 or Seed, Sunrise owns both of 'em

I wil answer a few obvious questions:

Yes, Saji did spen time in the Cosmic Era, that will be explined in later chapter.

Yes, He will have a Gundam.

Yes, Other SEED characters will be involved. I would have labeled either Canard Pars or Prayer Reverie up in the top braket but they weren't selectable.

Yes, La Clínica Universidad de Navarra dose exist, it is one of the best Hospitals in Spain today and hopefully will be in the early 24th century.

No, I am not high, lol.

Also, if anyone knows the name of the ship used by the the Serpant Tail, please let me know.

Tks. also, R&R, Shadowblade


End file.
